


Sleepover

by elephantpancakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, So yeah, there's some kissing, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantpancakes/pseuds/elephantpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry have a sleepover. </p><p>There's pizza, video games and pillow fights.</p><p>Oh and there may be a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is really crappy and it was 1am but I gave it a shot. Thank you to Melissa (okaywork) for the spark of inspiration!! And sorry for the basic title. Also, I'm not sure why my stories are so dramatic like???? Idk but I might redo this and make it more sleepover-y. But anyway... Enjoy????!!!!!

“But you promised,” Harry’s voice was soft and quiet, barely audible and it nearly sends Niall into a fit of apologies right then and there. He was ready to get kicked off the team if that meant Harry wouldn’t look so downtrodden, head down and glassy-eyed.

“I know, Haz. I’m sorry.” And he really was, he was sincerely sorry. “But it’s a mandatory meeting and I’ll lose my starting position if I don’t show.”

This sounded so dumb to Niall, empty words, really. Writing off his best friend for football. But he had to because it wasn’t dumb and they weren’t empty words. He really would lose his starting position and it’s the end of the season. He only has few more games and he knows there will be scouts there. He’s in his final year and he wants nothing more than a full football scholarship to the university of his choice.

“Harry—” Niall really didn’t know what he was going to say. He just wanted Harry to understand. He knew it didn’t quite make sense to Harry because he was a year younger and didn’t have to worry about his future quite as much as Niall did. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to come up with more words because Harry interrupted him.

“No, it’s okay, Niall.” Harry sniffled before lifting his head and offering Niall a tight smile. “I’ll just see you later.”

Niall wished he’d come up with more words.

His stomach dropped as Harry turned away and began his trek home. See you later. It rang in Niall’s head because Harry never said “see you later” it was always “see you when you get home” or “see you tomorrow.” Something more definite. 

Niall let out a heavy sigh, heading for the field house. This entire situation was so petty. So he cancelled the sleepover Harry had planned (he’d had it planned for a week because his parents were going to be out of town for the weekend and they could do whatever they wanted without fear of getting in trouble as long as anything that was broken was fixed before they got back) in favor of locking in his future. No big deal. They had sleepovers all the time! And for christ’s sake they lived two doors down from each other!

But it was a big deal. Because it was Harry. And Harry was different. He was Niall’s, Harry. He was quiet and shy and sensitive. Emphasis on sensitive. He was tall with too-long limbs that he was continuously tripping over. He didn’t have many friends and would rather spend his time at home reading with his cat curled up next to him. He was the polar opposite of Niall, who was loud and obnoxious but also calm, cool and collected. He was the star of the football team and the school’s golden boy. He had tons of friends and was built to perfection. 

This sleepover meant something to Harry. And no matter how many sleepovers they’ve had or will have, if it meant something to Harry, it meant something to Niall.

“Horan!” The sound of his coach’s booming voice pulled Niall from his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized he’d reached the field. He met his expectant gaze with his own confused one. It only took him a few seconds as he realized he was the only person just standing on the outskirts of the field before jogging to the middle with the rest of the team to start their warm-up. 

**  
Worst practice is ever is what Niall would call it. He was sloppy and all over the place and his head just wasn’t in it. And then the stupid meeting lasted an extra half hour and after that, Coach decided to pull him aside and lecture him about his future and how he couldn’t fuck this up as if he didn’t already know. 

Niall’s shoulders slumped more as he recalled the last seven and a half hours on his way to his car. He threw his duffle into the back seat of his range rover before climbing in and starting the machine. He melted into the seat, closing his eyes and letting out a long stream of air to try and calm himself. He peeked on eye open and checked the time.

10:24.

Harry should still be awake. It was a Friday night after all.

With the thought of seeing his best mate in mind, he quickly pulled out of the parking lot and began the short ride home.

He thought briefly of going home and showering but that was out of the question. He just wanted to sit on the couch and cuddle with Harry while watching some dumb movie that he wasn’t actually paying attention to.

He pulled into his neighborhood, driving past his house and two doors down before pulling into Harry’s drive. The house was dark and for a second Niall thought that maybe Harry wasn’t home or he was, in fact asleep. But then he could see the flicker of the television through one of the curtains and a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he climbed out of his car.

Niall climbed the front stairs and up to the door. He thought momentarily of knocking but he quickly shook off the idea. He never knocked and even if the door ended up locked, he had the code to the garage.

He turned the knob and walked in, rolling his eyes because of course Harry wouldn’t lock the door even if he was home alone. He kicked off his shoes and peeked into the living room to find Harry tucked under a blanket watching a cats special on Animal Planet. 

He snickered from his place in the door frame, bursting into full on laughter when Harry nearly startled out of his own skin.

“Jesus! You twat! You nearly scared me to death!” The extra octave in his voice only spurred Niall’s laughter more, earning an irritated huff from Harry.

After he’d calmed down, Niall went over and took his place next to Harry on the couch.

“What are you even doing here? Thought you’d be too tired, too busy.” He didn’t sound bitter or angry, genuinely curious as far as Niall could tell, but it hurt all the same. Niall would never be too tired or busy for Harry. He’d make all the time in the world for Harry.

He shrugged. “Wanted to have an epic sleepover tonight, he trailed off and shifted his gaze to anyplace but Harrys, “and I couldn’t have my best mate angry with me.” He offered Harry a smile and was relieved when it was returned.

“I ordered pizza, if you’re hungry.” As if on cue, Niall’s stomach began to rumble and both boys chuckled, standing and heading into the kitchen.

There were three boxes of pizza stacked high in the middle of the island, causing Niall’s eyes to go wide.

“Jesus, Haz. What were you going to do? Throw a party?”

A blush crept up Harry’s neck. They both knew he wasn’t throwing any parties.

Niall however, didn’t dwell on it. He grabbed a plate from the cabinet and began piling on piece after piece.

“I bought your favorite. Spinach and black olives.” Niall looked over to Harry to give him a grateful smile but he wasn’t even looking at him. His head was down and his foot was scuffing the floor beneath him. He was absolutely adorable when he was shy.

Niall picked up his plate and walked over to Harry, slinging an arm around his shoulders before placing a kiss to his temple. “Thanks, Harry.”

They sat on the couch for almost an hour, finishing the cat special Harry was watching. Every now and then he would spew out some random facts about cats to Niall, to which he would listen and nod intently, attempting to retain at least some of the information incase Harry wanted to revisit it later in the night when they were laying awake in bed at the ass crack of dawn talking about anything and everything.

After the segment ended and both boys were molded into the couch, a comfortable silence settled between them.

Until Niall’s stomach sloshed.

“You always eat too much,” Harry giggled next to him. Niall let out what he thought was a disagreeing noise, but didn’t bother to argue because it was one hundred percent true. He always ate too much and he would definitely feel it later in the week when he was running up and down the field.

“So what did you have in mind for this grand sleepover?” Niall turned his head to look at the boy next to him as he thought. He had his bottom lip tucked between his teeth and his eyebrows knitted together. Niall’s heart fluttered.

“We could prank call someone!” Harry’s eyes were bright and there was a small smile tugging at his lips.

Niall let out a squawk of laughter. “The last time we tried to prank call someone you forgot to star sixty-nine it and they called the cops.”

Harry thought about this for a second. Niall had a point.

 

Both boys sat back on the couch and began pondering ideas, throwing out random suggestions every once in awhile. There was a brief moment of silence before they looked at one another with a gleam in their eyes.

“FIFA!” They exclaimed at the same time. They broke into a fit of laughter before bounding up the stairs to Harry’s room, stumbling over one another along the way.

“I call the green controller!” Niall boomed as he flopped down onto Harry’s bed.

“What?! No way! You only want the green controller because the blue one lags!” Harry countered.

“No, I want the green controller because one, I’m older and I get to choose and two, I’m Irish.”

Harry scoffed. “That might’ve worked when we were kids,” he tossed the blue controller next to Niall’s head, “but you’re getting the blue controller.”

Niall rolled his eyes but took the controller anyway. “Doesn’t matter what controller I have, really. Still gonna kick your arse.”

Harry let out a loud cackle and nudged Niall’s shoulder with his. “You wish.”

And that’s exactly what Niall should’ve done. He should’ve wished.

Harry was doing some type of victory dance in the middle of his room awhile Niall sat on the edge of the bed, dumbstruck. 

Five to one.

Harry won. Five to one. Never in Niall’s wildest dreams had he ever thought he would lose to Harry Styles at FIFA without purposefully blowing the game. He must have cheated. That was the only logical explanation.

“You cheated!” Niall quickly reached behind him and threw a pillow at Harry, hitting him square in the face. 

Harry stopped and glared at Niall. “How could I have possibly cheated, Niall?”

Niall glared back. “I don’t know, but you di—” thwack. 

Harry smirked, as Niall tried to wrap his head around the fact that he had just been hit in the face.

“Oh, you’ve done it.” Niall quickly grabbed another pillow and whacked Harry in the ribs, eliciting a small oof from him before the smaller boy made a run for it.

Niall chased after him, yelling empty threats all the while. They ran around Harry’s room, throwing pillows at one another and playing tug of war. At one point, all of the other pillows had been strewn so far across the room that the closest one was the one in Harry’s hands. 

Out, of ammo and with a split second decision, Niall lunged for the pillow, grabbing the other half and tugging. But Harry wouldn’t let go, keeping a firm hold on the other half. Niall yanked again, but this time, stumbled backwards. Feathers began to float around them as the seaming gave way.

Niall wasted no time discarding his half of the fabric and tackling Harry onto the bed. Both boys fell back with laughter springing from their mouths. Niall trapped Harry beneath him, knees on each side of him, and began swiping his fingers over the smaller boy’s sides.

Harry rumbled with laughter beneath him and the sound made his heart grow ten times larger. This couldn’t be good for his health.

Harry was gasping for breath beneath him and his arms were tired, so Niall slumped forward, resting his hands on either side of Harry’s head. 

Harry’s smile slowly faded and there was shift in the room. He was staring up at Niall with large doe-eyes, looking almost expectantly at the older boy, waiting.

Niall took it upon himself to test the waters. He slowly leaned down, lightly brushing his nose against Harry’s. He watched as Harry’s plump pink lips parted slightly to let out a shaky breath. He was nervous. And so was Niall, rightfully so. This was Harry. His Harry. He didn’t want to do something stupid and ruin their relationship.

Niall let his eyes wander back up to lock with Harry’s. They were still close. So, so close. Another inch and their lips would be sealed together. Niall wanted to close the distance so badly.

“I was never angry with you,” Harry whispered breathlessly and that was all it took for Niall to terminate what little space was between them. He pressed their lips together in a firm kiss and relaxed when Harry kissed back. His lips were soft and plush, they felt almost exactly how they looked. Niall pressed a little harder, swiping his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip. Harry sighed and Niall took advantage of his parted lips, dipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth and exploring. He tasted sweet, like he’d just eaten a ton of smarties and bubblegum. It made Niall’s head spin.

They pulled apart, gasping for air. They hadn’t kissed long but with their nerves and emotions running wild, both boys ran out of air in record time. Niall opened his eyes to gauge Harry’s reaction but the younger boy still had his eyes closed, bottom lip tucked between his teeth and brows drawn down in a frown. 

A sudden panic rippled through Niall. Maybe he’d read him wrong, maybe Harry didn’t want to kiss him. He’d ruined everything.

“Harry…?” Niall’s voice was soft as not to startle the boy beneath him. “Harry, I’m sorry.”

Harry’s eyes flew open then, wild and alert.

“No! Don’t be sorry! I was just… I haven’t… I never… And…” He was a stumbling mess and if Niall didn’t know him so well he’d have no clue of what Harry was trying to get out. 

“Harry,” the younger boy refused to look at him, eyes darting all over the place. “Harry, look at me.” When he continued to resist, Niall gently cupped his jaw, his touch shocking Harry into looking at him. He gave him a soft, reassuring smile. “Was this your first kiss, Harry?” Niall’s voice was low and it sent a shudder racing through Harry’s body.

Harry was still shocked and all he could do was stare dumbly and nod.

“Was it good?”

Another silent nod.

“Would you like to do it again?”

Nod.

Niall chuckled a little before connecting their lips again. 

They’d forgotten all about the demolished pillow and the feathers littered around them. They’d clean it up later. After all, they had all weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry for any mistakes. I did proof read this one a few times but I'm sure I skimmed over something. Thank you for reading!! Much love!!


End file.
